1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quartz heater tube module. In particular, a plurality of quartz heater tubes combined to form a quartz heater tube module so as to facilitate assembling and testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heating device such as a conventional electric water heater, one or several quartz heater tube is associated with a water supply pipe so as to heat up the water flowing in the water supply pipe thereby the water heated to a required temperature can be obtained.
However, the quartz heater tube is easy to break by impact as it is formed of fragile glass so that it is difficult to pass the test as a qualified safety product. It is difficult to group a plurality of quartz heater tubes to form into a module by reason of its slippery glass surface.
It is what the reason the inventor of the present invention has endeavored for years by continuous research and experimentation attempting to find out the remedy to rectify the inherent short-comings of the conventional quartz heater tubes described above, and at last has succeeded in coming up with the present invention.